Strength, Bravery & Magic
by footshooter
Summary: Speaking to the 'Crazy Little Dwarf Elf Thing Gazette'; the three blokes brought together as strength, bravery & magic tell us their thoughts on life, each other and the not-so-famous Grettir prophesy... G.A.M respectively - T for language.
1. Gwaine, Strength

The world is a very different place through each person's eyes. I know that, but a lot of people don't. A lot of people assume that since they're seeing the sun shine out of someone's arse that everyone else has to, too. But I'm loathed to see the sun shine out of anyone's orifice, frankly, because life deals us all different blows, and you shouldn't have to just take it. Even if there is nothing you can do.

Not that I'd wish harm on anyone, of course, that would take too much effort. And I wouldn't say I was a bad person, bit of an idiot at times maybe, but not bad. I'm the kind of bloke who, when he sees a couple of travellers causing a fight in a pub, will jump in. Even if when I did jump in the world was on its side and I couldn't see straight. I still managed to help them win though, didn't I? Even if I did find out that the blond one was a prince. Wouldn't've done anything differently even if I had known – to me, when two geezers need help, they get help. I might get a pint out of it; I might get punched into the floor. Either way, it won't hurt until later and it's damn good fun at the time.

When people look at me, they probably just see a drunk. And yeah, that's a fair assumption – I seem to spend a lot more of my time walking sideways and squinting to try and make out the figures trying to smack me in the face (I just have one of those faces people want to punch. And I know Merlin says that if I keep my 'swagger' down, people will stop; but he gets his fair share of punches as well and he doesn't _swagger_, not that I do, anyway). But I wouldn't say that being a _drunk _would define me.

Theif? Nah. Well, okay, after my father died I did go off the rails a bit, and I did end up stealing some shit to help my mother look after the family, but I gave that up as a bad job years ago. It's a shame the villagers don't see it the same way.

'_Who, Gwaine? Lovely boy… That is until his father passed away. Went right down the wrong path then, he did- stealing, drinking. Such a shame.'_

Yep, these people never forget.

Womaniser? Don't make me laugh… I mean yeah, I like the birds. But it's not like they're falling at my feet wherever I go; don't look at me like that, they're not. I like a bit of fun, and if a lady wants to join in then well, I won't complain, life's too short.

Of course I miss my father, but I think he'd be proud of me now. I need to head back home when I get some time off, show my mother what I've done, that I'm a knight of Camelot now, not a waster. I sent her some money back not long ago, but I think she'll be worried over how I got it. Maybe the Camelot seal will calm her down a bit. Then again, maybe not. She'll probably think I've gotten arrested. Or killed. Or both. I was a bit of a numpty when I was a kid; but hopefully now she'll be able to look after the kids a bit better. My youngest brother is around 10 now, my youngest sister around 8. My mother remarried after my father died another semi-noble bloke. He, eh, didn't really take to me, but he got as many kids out of my mother before he tossed her aside with the lot of them and nothing for a younger bird.

Strength? Yeah, I'd say I was pretty strong. You have to be to deal with all the shit that happens in life. I'm not optimistic by nature, but I do try and make the most of it. All that smiling and seeing the bright side wears me down, I admire Merlin for being able to continue that for as long as he does. My life so far could have gone a lot better, but waking up in the morning still drunk and drinking more before the headache starts to kick in has gotten me this far. Arthur says that now I'm a Knight I need to stop spending as much time in the tavern, but there's definitely a difference between 'as much' and 'none at all'. I don't think he's too bothered as long as I'm there when he needs me, and I will be.

But I dunno, if I am 'strength' which is, I assume, what you're getting at I should be honoured. Because next to Arthur, that's… yeah. Impressive. Although I do have to remind you that the thing which told us that was lurking in a forest, small and had a face like a potato; so maybe not the most trustworthy source of information. But I do think that everything happens for a reason, and if fate has brought Strength, Bravery and… _Magic_ together and pointed its finger at us, I'll gladly take on the role to help out the lads. They _do_ need me, after all.

Arthur Pendragon… he's a good fella; he'll make a great king. Frankly, he might as well be at the moment since Uther's gone cuckoo. Poor bloke, that Morgana nonsense really took it out of him; he doesn't know what day it is. And his food keeps talking to him. Arthur's doing well to keep it together, I don't know if I could manage that. He's facing the court and the villagers with a really brave face, and things keep trying to bump him off as well. I've never had to work so much in my life, I don't understand how someone so young has a new person trying to kill him _every day_. But he is a good guy. Bit of a prat, but who isn't?

Merlin… Bless him, he's fantastic. He's possibly the nicest guy I've ever met. Always out to help people, would put his neck on the line for any of us. _Has _put his neck on the line, loads of times. He follows Arthur round like a lost puppy, but it's more than that – and no, I'm not going into what I mean by that. He's a laugh, and he's a _brilliant _drunk. And, he was the first person in a long while to look at me with respect. He deserves knighting himself for that. He sees the good in everyone and everything, and whenever someone does something bad, I think it breaks his heart a little bit. He cares entirely too much. And sometimes, I think I see the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders almost as much as on Arthur's…

Speaking of which, though, I need to be off. I have to ask Merlin how he managed to escape that mad bint magic'ing half a tree at him this time. He's running out of excuses now, so the ones that he does come up with are priceless…


	2. Arthur, Bravery

_Mer_lin_, what are you __**doing**__?_

I do apologise, unfortunately he's an idiot and he doesn't have a clue what he's supposed to be doing for most of the time. I don't know why I keep him on, I really don't. I'm actually paying for him to trip over and almost spear some poor woman in the foot with my sword, and all he can do is smile and wave. I mean, come on…

So you want to know about my life? Well, I won't lie, I know I've had it pretty good compared to a lot of people – I mean, I have a roof over my head which doesn't leak, I have a bed to sleep in, enough food and water which can be gathered without breaking through a foot of ice in the winter, wine… I accept that this is better than a lot of people, I will never deny that.

But I haven't had it easy, not by far. It's a difficult thing to have to become a prince and live up to my father's reputation; I have to make sure the kingdom is protected and stand up for the villagers, but know when to stand my ground and accept my father's judgement. Not that I'm saying he's wrong, but everyone has different opinions and sometimes that can end in… disagreements. I've been training every day for as long as I remember and I have a group of men to train up also, but believe me, they're bloody good. The amount of no-win situations that we've won, well, it just goes to show.

_-What do you mean there may be another reason for that, Gwaine? Sod off back to the tavern, I'm trying to give an interview, I didn't interrupt yours did I? And you stink of ale. It's not a good look; you're a knight now you idiot!_

Do you see what I have to put up with? I have to _command _these people. Not that Gwaine is a bad guy; he has, after all, saved my arse quite a few times now. He just spends a little too much time drunkenly chasing after women, or winding up Merlin. He's a good fighter though, and deserves the knighthood I bestowed upon him. His father, _yes I know about his father_, would be proud at how he has turned out, and I know his mother already is. Myself and Merlin are hoping to surprise him as we've invited her to Camelot, gotten her a house to live in and everything. She's had a rough time of it without her eldest son looking out for her, and deserves to be able to live the life of a knight's mother from now on. Even if Camelot always _does _seem to be getting attacked by magic lately.

You're interviewing Merlin too? Why? Oh, that stupid prophesy, I see. Well, no offense, but Merlin is a bit of an idiot. He's clumsy, he doesn't know his place, he is _always _doing things wrong, he's cheeky, he cannot do anything right, and there is definitely _something _odd about him. And yet, I would, and have, trusted him with my life. He always manages to cheer me up; his pre-fight pep talks always contain some insight which makes me wonder if I know everything about him because he sometimes sounds remarkably wise. He's someone I feel I can be myself around, and not have to hide behind Prince of Camelot title, his jokes (and his ears) do make me laugh, and I do consider him my friend, even though he is my servant. Obviously.

So I'm what? Bravery? Well, yes, I would say I was brave. _–No Merlin that does not translate into 'stupid' for a normal person_. I've took on things that other people would run away from, won situations that seemed unlikely, and, well, I suppose right now I'm having to put on a brave face to run Camelot. As for the rest of the prophesy… I can't really remember. Strength and Magic? Hmm, well strength has to be Gwaine if not me, doesn't it? I'm not commenting on the last, if anyone asks, my reply was 'don't be stupid'. No, I don't know something I'm not telling you, but I have suspicions. Ones that cannot reach my father.

And yes, my father is ill at the moment, gravely. Gaius is seeing to him, but it doesn't seem good. His turnip was talking to him at dinner the other night. No, it was _actually_ talking to him. Bloody Morgana, I don't understand why she can't just leave him alone; she has already… hurt him enough. Merlin got bitten by it when he was attempting to remove it from the palace. _–No you do not deserve a pay rise, Merlin; dealing with talking turnips __**is **__in your job description, you should have researched it more. And anyway, don't you have a job to be doing? Well, if you don't get out of my sight now I _will _find something else for you to do. Just go and follow Gwaine around like a lovesick girl like you usually do._

And yes, I am standing in for him at the moment, but I won't unseat him, not yet. He is my father, and I couldn't do that to him. We're all hoping that he's going to get better, and he might do. It may just take time. If not, well, I'll just have to pick up the pieces, won't I?

But all in all, yes, I do think we have what it takes to defend Camelot, so let that be a message to anyone out there who wishes to attack. We _are _still strong, and we have what it takes to keep this kingdom safe, as we have done many times before.

A message to Morgana? Well, if she knows what is good for her she will stay out of Camelot and out of my sight. She has betrayed my father, _her _father, and no one here will _ever _be loyal to her. Next time, she won't escape so easily, and after all she has done I cannot call her my sister, I cannot show her any mercy. She started this war, and if I were her, I would keep well away from it.

And no, I definitely did _not _just witness Merlin's eyes turn gold while he amazingly managed to catch the vase he was sure to drop with him being such a clutz and all. I swear, how that boy has managed to keep his head on his shoulders for this long is a mystery…


	3. Merlin, Magic

What do I like so much about Camelot? Erm, I'm not sure. I think mainly it's the fact that everyone is so nice, it's like one big family here – we all look out for each other and well, I appreciate that. It's a pretty big place as well, lots of people, it took me ages to get used to the sheer amount of people. It's warmer here than Ealdor, as well. But I dunno if that's just because I have a bed here, not just the floor.

I knew you'd ask about Arthur, it doesn't take a genius. Well, Arthur is a clotpole. He's ungrateful, he doesn't understand how long it takes to do all of the chores he orders me to do, he takes his mood swings out on me and he drags me out on unwinnable missions where I have to save his royal arse, _which _I don't get thanked for! Not that I need thanking, but even if he just accepted once that I _could _be the one looking out for him… Gah. Calm down, Merlin, he'll know one day. Other than him being a prat, he's actually not a bad bloke. When he's not in a rage, his insults are just joking; when he's not physically assaulting me in 'jest' I feel like we're close, like we're actually friends. Which, even if it is wrong, doesn't feel it. And he does trust me, he tells me things that he wouldn't tell anyone else, and he is a good man. He'll make a great King one day, I'm sure of that.

Gwaine? Gwaine is great. He's just one of those people you can joke with all of the time. Although he is a bad influence; he drinks too much, and he makes me drink and that's… embarrassing. He's a strong man though, he's been through a lot and he's come out the end of it fighting; he deserves that knighthood, I'm glad he's taken it. Oh, speak of the devil… -_What? Which mad bint? Morgana? She didn't throw half a tree at me! You must have just been… in the wrong light or something. In fact, I don't remember any of that happening at all. Did you dream it? You must have dreamt it. When you were drunk. No, I definitely did not sidestep a flying tree. Of course I'm sure, Gwaine! I'm, er, trying to do an interview here, can you leave me alone for a bit. I'll come and find you when I'm done._

Sorry, where was I? Oh yeah, Gwaine's great, when he's not bothering me, obviously. He keeps asking me really, eh, strange questions. Which obviously aren't true. Not at all.

*Ahem* The prophesy? Which one? I have a load of them piled on top of me, honestly. You'll do this, look after Arthur that, unite Albion, use your magic for good… Ah shit, don't write that bit down please. This isn't going to be published in Camelot, is it? No? Good. Okay, yes, I'll admit it; it's obvious. Gwaine's strength – he's pretty strong in mind and body. _–Shut it, Arthur, I am _not _in love with him! _And Arthur is bravery, or stupidity as many would put it. The amount of times… I've had this rant already, haven't I? Sorry. Yes, that only leaves me, and yes I am a sorcerer. But don't tell anyone! I don't want Arthur to find out like this… anyway, yeah, we're a good team! We managed to get that stupid staff, after all, and the Fisher King helped me to defeat that army by getting Excalibur back. Another no-win situation that we managed to win; he must be a complete dunderhead if he hasn't cottoned on by now – either that or I'm a genius. I think I might just be a genius, actually.

Uther's in a pretty bad way, yes. Morgana broke his sanity along with his heart. She didn't need to charm the turnips or magic frogs into his underwear drawers to break him, she did that when she told him she hated him. I actually feel sorry for him, I think he's drowning in his conscience, and it can't be easy for him. It's certainly not easy for me! I have to keep getting rid of biting vegetables which create a right spectacle when you're trying to put them out on the compost heap! Gaius had to stitch the wound! _–It isn't funny, Arthur! _Can you see what I have to put up with? He's such an idiot.

_-Oh, no, don't do that; I didn't _mean _it! I don't want to muck out the stables! Not again! You have a stable-boy for that! What happened to equality, Arthur? Remember the round table! I was sat there too! You can't take back what you said now! Ow! Get off my ear! OW ARTHUR! _


	4. Strength & Bravery annoy Magic

There was a loud crashing noise in Gwaine's room, and also in his head. He pulled the bedcovers over his face and groaned.

"Gwaine!"

He sighed, "Arthur, I know you're the prince but has no one ever told you it's rude to barge into someone's chambers a) when they're sleeping and b) without knocking."

"Gwaine, I've been knocking for the past 2 minutes _at least_."

"Ahh, that's what that noise was. I just assumed it was part of the army racing round my head at the moment."

"Well, if you will insist on getting drunk…"  
"I _insist_ on nothing of the sort. It just happens."

"And anyway, it's past midday. You were _supposed _to be at training at least two hours ago."

"Ah bugger, sorry mate."

Arthur shrugged, but then realised that since Gwaine was still buried under blankets, he couldn't actually see him.

"Gwaine?"

Gwaine grunted.

"Are you still with me?"  
"I was kinda hoping you'd go away, at least until the headache subsided."

"Not gonna happen. I have something to show you."

Gwaine reluctantly pulled the sheets down, wincing in the light and sitting up as slowly as he could.

"You look like shit."  
"Thanks. I feel like it. My mouth's as dry as a…"

Arthur held up a hand, and Gwaine stopped talking.

"Yeah, never mind."

"Mmm."  
"What've you got there, then?"

Arthur thrust the parchment in front of Gwaine, who looked down at it and then back up at Arthur, shrugging.

"Oh stop being so _lazy _Gwaine. You're of noble birth, you can read ruins!"

Gwaine sighed, "Worth a try. What'm I looking for?"

"Just read it." Arthur said, standing with his hands on his hips and looking at Gwaine expectantly. When Gwaine finished reading, he looked up and shrugged again.

"And?"

"Merlin!"

"What about him?"  
"You knew!"

Gwaine looked confused for a second, and then it hit him. "Oh. Right."

"You knew about," he lowered his voice, "_it_! And you didn't think to tell someone? No?"

"Well, you know… Hold on…" Gwaine was still looking down at the paper.

"Gwaine, that's _treason_. Do you not understand?"

"Hold on a minute."

"What?"  
"You hypocrite!"  
"What?"  
"You knew as well!"

"Well of course…"  
"You come barging in here when I'm sleeping to have a go at me and you _yourself _knew!"

A guard walked past the door and looked in, surprised to see a very disgruntled looking Gwaine, and a sheepish Arthur.

"Everything alright, sire?"

Arthur waved dismissively, "Yes, yes. It's fine."

The guard looked slightly alarmed and backed out of the room.

"And _were you born in a barn?_"

"What?"  
"You're supposed to _shut _doors, Arthur! Especially for conversations like these!"

"I think we should go to my chambers."  
"Arthur, I'm not even dressed."

"Well get dressed!"

Gwaine glared and then stood up, groaning. "I need a piss."

If Arthur was bothered by a half naked Gwaine being crude, he didn't show it. But maybe that was just the noble birth.

"Gwaine?"  
"What?"  
"You may want to have a bath later, too."

"Uh?"  
"You stink."  
"What of?"  
"Cheap ale."

He snorted, "Damn."

"Mmm. And do you not realise those cupboards are there to put things in?"  
"…When was the last time _you _put something into a cupboard, _sire_?"

"I, have people to do that for me. Now hurry up, I don't have all day."

"Look, I drank a lot last night, alright?"

"Too much information."

"Whatever."

"You don't act like a noble."  
"Never wanted to be one."

Arthur shrugged and sat down on the table, after a couple of minutes Gwaine staggered out, clothed and looking slightly less of a state. Arthur stood up, and Gwaine followed him out of the room, white faced and drawing disapproving looks from the castle staff.

"If one more person gives me that pursed-lips look, I swear…" Gwaine growled, and Arthur laughed.

"The females of the castle do that to everyone, just ignore them."

They reached Arthur's chambers, and sat down at the table, placing the article in front of them.

"So, how long have you known?" Arthur asked, and Gwaine shrugged.

"I just, you know, noticed strange things about him; things he shouldn't be able to do. And then the whole strength and magic thing… well, I just put two and two together." He looked up at Arthur, "What about you?"

Arthur shrugged, "Ages. He's not the best at keeping secrets. Always knew there was something odd about him… then, like you said; strange things happen when he's around - miracles, and the like. I just, like you, put two and two together. Why didn't you tell me?"

Gwaine laughed, "Are you serious? He's my mate! I'm not gonna grass on him to the crowned Prince of Camelot so his head can go to the chopping block!"  
"You think so little of me?" Arthur said, sounding annoyed.

"No, I just… I didn't know whether your father's influence had corrupted you so much."

Arthur snorted, "And are you anything like your father?"  
"Sadly not. Massive disappointment, actually." He grinned at Arthur, but he noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, I feel like that myself sometimes. But I think he'd be proud of you."

Gwaine shrugged, "And you're a better man than your father. So why didn't you tell me you knew?"  
"Well, I don't know. I haven't told _anyone_. I figure the more people who know, the greater change of my father finding out and… well, I don't know if I could protect him."

Gwaine nodded, "I understand. So, do we tell him we know?"  
"He's told a whole goblin magazine! Could he _be _any more idiotic?"

"It's pretty pig-headed."

Arthur shook his head violently, "Too right. And in answer to your question, I don't know. He may get scared and do something stupid."

"I've been trying to prize it out of him. His excuses are brilliant…"

Arthur glared, "I've been slightly more subtle than that."

"So subtle he doesn't notice?"

Arthur glared again.

"You know, we could have some fun with this…" Gwaine said suddenly, smirking.  
Arthur's eyes narrowed, "In what way?"  
"Well, you know…"  
"That would be a little bit cruel."  
"He has been lying to us…"

"To save his life!"  
Gwaine could see Arthur cracking, "Yeah, but we're his mates…"

"Gwaine…"

Gwaine knew he'd won.

Merlin came breezing into Arthur's chambers to tidy up to be confronted with the sight of Arthur and Gwaine deep in muttered conversation. Gwaine was facing the door when Merlin walked in, and his eyes widened before he shoved a piece of paper under the table and reached an arm out to Arthur in an almost restraining way. Merlin saw the rise and fall of Arthur taking a deep breath, before he spun round and said, in a scarily even voice,

"Merlin, we need to talk."

Merlin's mouth went dry, and he managed to squeak out,

"I er… left…"

And then Arthur was on him, pinning him up against the wall, face inches away, anger in his eyes. Gwaine was stood behind him, staring pityingly at Merlin, but not _saying _anything.

"Arthur… what?"  
"Oh come on, Merlin, are you really _that _dim? _YOU KNOW WHAT!"_

Merlin's heart sank, "Arthur…"  
"Don't ARTHUR me, Merlin, you've been _lying _to me since the day you got here!"

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I really am, but how could I tell you?"  
"You didn't _trust _me, is that it?"  
"Well… no, it's just… Arthur…"

Merlin could feel the tears in his eyes, and Arthur's death grip _really _hurt.

"Arthur, I… honestly… I'll explain… just, please. Don't kill me."

At this, Gwaine burst out laughing. Arthur dropped Merlin, who slid to the floor, and spun round to face him.

"Gwaine!"  
"I'm sorry," Gwaine said, between the laughter. "I just… I couldn't hold it in… he had me at 'please don't kill me."

"I can see that, idiot!"

Merlin was confused, but not for long. Watching the banter while sitting on the floor he realised that they had been having him on. They were _joking _about something which could potentially _kill _him. And it really, _really _wasn't funny. He felt the anger flare up inside of him, and jumped to his feet.

Once again Gwaine was facing him, and his eyes widened in _true _shock this time.

"You knew?" Merlin said, managing to keep his voice at a fairly even pitch which also managed to scare the shit out of Arthur and Gwaine. Arthur turned round,

"Look, Merlin, we were just having a joke."

"Yeah, you know, deciding to push things along a bit…"  
"You were taking ages…"

Merlin started to walk towards them both, and they retreated until it was them who were pinned against the wall. Angry Merlin was just a little bit scary.

"How long?" he hissed out, and they looked at each other.

"HOW LONG?"

"Er… a while… since… well, I'm not sure…"

"Mmm, since the goblin…"

"A WHILE? YOU'VE KNOWN 'A WHILE' AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME?"

He was in front of Arthur now, right up in _his _face, and Gwaine saw his opportunity to make a dash for it. But before he could, Merlin's eyes had gone gold and a broom was in front of him, stopping him from going anywhere. In fact, all of the cleaning equipment had come to life and was going a bit mad throughout the room. Gwaine realised that if it was any other time, he would find it quite humorous.

"Well… come on Merlin, you weren't exactly subtle."

"AND YOU THOUGHT YOU'D JUST HAVE A BIT OF FUN WITH THAT?"

"We didn't mean…"

Merlin turned to Gwaine, "I'll deal with _you _in a minute!"

Gwaine shut up, and Merlin turned back to Arthur, pointing. Once again Gwaine could see how, in the future, this moment would be pretty funny; but right now he was nervous, to say the least.

"YOU JUST THINK, OH YEAH, IT'S MERLIN, WE'LL HAVE A PLAY AROUND TRYING TO SCARE HIM HALF TO DEATH, HE WON'T MIND, DO YOU?"

He got no response.

"DO YOU, ARTHUR?"

"No, we just…"

"YOU'RE BOTH FUCKING IDIOTS!"

Gwaine was on the verge of laughing now, due to Merlin reminding him of his mother. The broom seemed to notice it and stepped up its game, moving further into Gwaine's personal space. Arthur noticed this, and also reached the verge of laughing.

"OH YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY DO YOU?"

A couple of candles lit themselves in the room.

"WE'LL _SEE _WHAT'S FUNNY, ARTHUR PENDRAGON!"

Arthur opened his mouth to speak just as the door opened and the cleaning utensils crashed to the floor in haphazard places. Gwen walked in with some flowers and stopped dead at the sight of Arthur and Gwaine, both knights of Camelot, pushed up against the wall with Merlin, servant, stood in front of them, pointing and visibly furious. She shook her head and backed out of the room muttering,

"Yeah, I don't want to know."

When the door closed, Merlin seemed to have lost most of his anger (to the relief of Gwaine and Arthur). He took a couple of steps back, took a deep breath, and said,

"I could fucking kill you both right now."  
"If it means anything now, we're sorry," Arthur said, and Gwaine hastily added a "Yeah."

"If you ever even _think _about doing that to _anyone, ever _again; I will…" he ended the sentence with a growl, and Gwaine had to bite back a "… you'll what?"

Arthur glared at him, also expecting a "…you'll what?" but needn't have bothered.

After a moment of awkward silence, Arthur cleared his throat.

"On the plus side, you've still got your head."

This was, apparently, the wrong thing to say as Merlin glared at them both again before muttering, "Fucking dickhead" and flouncing out.

Arthur and Gwaine looked at each other, before shakily smirking.

"I wasn't expecting that," Gwaine muttered, and Arthur shook his head.

"Me neither."

"Is he still out there?"

Arthur nodded, "I think so…" He raised his voice.

"Looks like I'll have to get my own lunch, then."

The doors flew open again, and Arthur and Gwaine couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Merlin's face; which earned them another glare.

"I hate you both."


End file.
